Spuren im Schnee
by Naoki Ichigo
Summary: Er hatte es schon vor langer, langer Zeit aufgegeben zu verstehen, wie diese Welt funktionierte und auch wenn er diese Welt an und für sich nicht ändern wollte, so gab es eine Kleinigkeit, die er durchaus ändern wollte. [Anime: Quan zhi gao shou/The king's avatar; Charaktere: One Autumn Leaf, Autumn Tree; Pairing: One Autumn Leaf x Autumn Tree; Genre: BL, Alternative Universe]


Die Welt, in der sie lebten, war eine seltsame. Blühende Felder gingen nahezu nahtlos in endlos erscheinende Wüsten über. Manche Gebiete kannten nur eine Jahreszeit und wieder andere änderten diese fast täglich. Es gab vieles, das keinen Sinn ergab – das man sich nicht logisch erklären konnte. Er hatte es schon vor langer, langer Zeit aufgegeben zu verstehen, wie diese Welt funktionierte. Schlussendlich konnte er ja sowieso nichts an ihr ändern und um ehrlich sein wollte er das auch nicht. Die Landschaften, so seltsam sie auch erscheinen mochten, waren abwechslungsreich und boten einem daher ein schönes Panorama und Vielfältigkeit. In jedem Gebiet lebten andere Kreaturen, gab es andere Kulturen, Rohstoffe und potentielle Abenteuer. Er hatte sie alle gesehen und erlebt. Zusammen mit seinen Kameraden hatte er die unterschiedlichen Gebiete erkundet und dabei die dortigen Kreaturen bekämpft, die Kulturen kennen gelernt, Rohstoffe gesammelt und viele Abendteuer bestritten. Es war eine schöne, aufregende Zeit gewesen. Leider hatte alles irgendwann einmal ein Ende und ihres war schneller und abrupter gekommen als gedacht.

Auch wenn er diese Welt an und für sich nicht ändern wollte, so gab es eine Kleinigkeit, die er durchaus ändern wollte.

Sein Lieblingsort in dieser Welt war das sogenannte „Schneefeld", das früher als das „Blumenmeer" oder auch „Blutmeer" bekannt war. Sowohl der Name „Blumenmeer" als auch „Blutmeer" stammten aus einer Zeit, die längst vergangen war. Damals war das „Schneefeld" nicht in Schnee gehüllt, sondern eine blühende Wiese voller roter Blumen, gewesen. Aus der Ferne konnte man lediglich das rot der Blumen sehen und es mit einem blutigen Schlachtfeld verwechseln, trat man näher heran, sah man dass es sich nicht um Blut, sondern um Blumen handelt. Fremde nannten es daher „Blutmeer", während die Einheimischen es als „Blumenmeer" bezeichneten.  
Eines Tages aber kam der Winter, der erste und letzte in diesem Gebiet, und blieb bis heute. Die einst blühende Wiese war nun mit einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt. Die Blätter der Bäume hatten sich in ein tiefes Rot verwandelt und der Himmel war die meiste Zeit über in ein erdrückendes Grau gehüllt.

 _Die Sonne hatte endlich Gnade mit der Menschheit und versteckte sich hinter ein paar dunklen Gewitterwolken, die bereit waren jeder Zeit den Regen auf die Erde los zu lassen – wobei es fraglich war, ob das wirklich als Gnade interpretiert werden konnte. In solchen Situationen war es das Beste Zuhause zu bleiben, nicht so aber für ein Abenteurerpaar. Schon seit langem hatten sie geplant dem „Blumenmeer" einen Besuch abzustatten und deshalb konnte sie nichts davon abhalten ihn auch durchzuziehen – oder zumindest einen von ihnen konnte nichts aufhalten. So ein bisschen Regen tat niemanden weh und noch konnten sie dem Wind trotzen. Nichtsdestotrotz war One Autumn Leaf – unter Freunden auch als Ye Qiu bekannt – nicht sonderlich erfreut. Er war nicht sonderlich anspruchsvoll und er tat was getan werden musste, aber wie so viele andere, bevorzugte er es ebenso nicht im Gewitter herum zu streifen, sondern Zuhause zu bleiben. Dort gab es auch genug zu erledigen. Sein Freund sah das Ganze aber etwas anders. Von Neugierde getrieben, zerrte er One Autumn Leaf durch den kalten und windigen Nachmittag zum „Blumenmeer"._

 _Die Blumen zeichneten sich nicht nur durch ihre intensive Farbgebung aus, sondern auch durch ihre Höhe. Ein paar ihrer Art wuchsen nicht all zu hoch und ein paar reichten bis zur Hüfte. Da es in diesem Gebiet keine Jahreszeiten gab und die Blumen auch scheinbar nicht verwelkten, war es schwer zu sagen, warum manche nicht hoch wuchsen, während andere in die Höhe schossen.  
Genau deswegen waren sie hier. Eigentlich war es Autumn Tree, One Autumn Leafs Begleiter, der hier her kommen wollte, um mehr über die Blumen und das „Blumenmeer" heraus zu finden. Natürlich konnten sie das auch noch morgen oder übermorgen machen, aber Autumn Tree konnte nicht still sitzen, wenn sein Ziel direkt vor seinen Augen war, wenn es etwas Neues zu entdecken gab. Und da One Autumn Leaf seinem Freund keine Bitte ausschlagen konnte, standen sie nun hier, in mitten eines Meers aus roten Blumen, die ihnen zum Teil bis an die Hüften reichten. _

„ _Autumn Tree, sei doch so gut und beeile dich. Ich habe keine Lust im Sturm zurück zu gehen. Und auch keine Lust dich und mich die nächsten Wochen gesund zu pflegen."  
One Autumn Leafs schwarzes mittellanges Haar wurde vom Wind wild hin und weh geweht – in diesem Moment fragte er sich, wie er das nur in den Kämpfen gegen die Kreaturen dieses Landes aushielt, immerhin musste er sich im Kampf so viel bewegen, dass sein Haar ebenfalls wild umher geworfen wurde.  
_ _Zu seinem Übel wurde der Wind auch noch stärker. Die Äste der Bäume und ihre Blätter fingen an zu wackeln, aber keines der Blätter fiel herab. Die Blumen wurden ebenfalls vom starken Wind in Bewegung gebracht und passend zum Titel dieses Ortes, konnte man die Bewegung mit dem auf und ab der Wellen in einem richtigen Meer gleichsetzen. Wäre One Autumn Leaf nicht schon Schlimmeres gewohnt, beispielsweise die Eiswüste weit im Norden, in der er sich fast die Zehen abgefroren hatte – die durfte er am Ende behalten, musste aber dafür eine einwöchige Grippe ertragen, die ihn fast um den Verstand gebracht hatte –, hätte er sich wohl über die zunehmende Kälte lautstark beschwert. Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass er sich wohl fühlte oder zufrieden war. Beschweren würde er sich ganz gewiss und zu einer baldigen Rückkehr in ihr warmes und gemütliches Gasthaus würde er ebenso drängen. Sein Begleiter Autumn Tree hingegen nahm das alles viel gelassener hin, was nicht verwunderlich war, da es immerhin er gewesen war, der One Autumn Leaf solange in den Ohren gelegen hatte, bis dieser sich mit ihm zusammen zum „Blumenmeer" aufgemacht hatte.  
So als ob nichts Ungewöhnliches wäre, so als ob es vollkommen normal wäre, dass man bei einem anbahnenden Unwetter in mitten einer Blumenwiese, die aus der Ferne an ein blutrotes Meer erinnerte, stand, um ein paar dieser roten Blumen zu pflücken, damit man diese später erforschen konnte, wandte Autumn Tree seinen Oberkörper herum, sein Gesicht in Richtung Nord-West – die Richtung aus der der Storm zu kommen schien – und lächelte selig vor sich hin. Es war ein sanftes, angenehmes Lächeln, anders als One Autumn Leafs, bei dessen Anblick man jenem am liebsten einmal kräftig die Fresse polieren wollte. Wenn man hingegen Autumn Trees Lächeln sah, fühlte man sich willkommen und wollte auch gerne seien Zeit mit dem anderen verbringen – aber auch nur solange, bis jener sein wahres Gesicht zeigte und einem auf die Nerven ging mit seinen wilden Theorien und Ideen.  
Im Moment, egal wie sanft, freundlich und eigentlich auch angenehm Autumn Trees Lächeln sein mochte, wollte One Autumn Leaf nichts sehnlicher als genau jenes Lächeln dem anderen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass sie Freunde waren und dass er sich auch irgendwie selbst in diese Situation gebracht hatte – warum konnte er dem flehenden Blicken seines Freundes nicht standhalten – hielten ihn davon ab genau das zu tun. Was tat man nicht alles für eine gute Freundschaft und ein bisschen Ruhe, die er dann hoffentlich auch hatte, wenn sie dann wieder im Gasthause waren._

„ _Jetzt sei doch nicht so, Leafy. Ist doch alles super! Wer kann denn schon von sich behaupten hier gewesen zu sein, als ein Sturm wütete? Ich kann jetzt nicht nur einfach Proben von den Blumen und der Erde nehmen, sondern auch gleich mögliche Änderungen aus erster Hand wahrnehmen! Das ist doch großartig! Und so ein bisschen Regen hat noch niemanden umgebracht, also bleib locker!"  
Vielleicht war es dich lockere Stimme, die im straken Kontrast zur düsteren Wetterlage stand, vielleicht waren es die roten Blüten, die durch die Luft gewirbelt wurden oder vielleicht war es auch einfach sein Unverständnis gegenüber Autumn Trees Freude, aber was auch immer es war, es ließ ihn diesen Augenblick nie vergessen. Ein für ihn unbeschreibliches Gefühl, dass er auch nicht als gut oder schlecht zuordnen konnte, ließ sein Herz kurz zucken, seinen Atem stocken und jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken. Der Anblick seines Freundes in diesem Moment blieb ihm für immer in Erinnerung._

Die Spuren, die er im Schnee hinterließ verschwanden nach und nach. Es war eines der vielen Mysterien dieser Welt, die von Autumn Tree erforscht worden waren. Leider hatte Autumn Tree nie eine Antwort gefunden. Eine Antwort darauf, warum die Spuren im „Schneefeld" verschwanden, ohne dass neuer Schnee fiel und warum sie nach so kurzer Zeit verschwanden.  
Allgemein war das Wetter in dieser Gegend seltsam. Allgemein war der Schnee in dieser Gegend seltsam.  
In Mitten des „Schneefeldes" ging One Autumn Leaf auf die Knie und begann den Schnee beiseite zu schaufeln. Er hatte die Kinder im nahe gelegenen Dorf einst dabei beobachtet, wie sie Schneemänner gebaut hatten – Autumn Tree und Dancing Rain hatten es diesen Kindern damals gleich getan. Anschließend hatte Autumn Tree die ganze Nacht neben den Schneemännern gecampt, da er wissen wollte, ob diese am nächsten Morgen noch da waren oder nicht, ebenso wollte er wissen, ob sich die Stellen, die nun weniger Schnee aufwiesen, regenerierten. Das Ergebnis? Die Schneemänner waren geblieben und der Schnee hatte sie regeneriert. Leider hatte Autumn Tree nicht herausgefunden, wie das alles möglich war.

Unter der dichten Schneeschicht fand One Autumn Leaf eine Blume. Anstatt einer blutroten, hüfthohen Blume hielt er ein eisblaues Blümchen in den Händen, das wirkte, als könnte es jede Sekunde zerbrechen. War es nicht erstaunlich, wie so ein zerbrechlich aussehendes Ding, unter einer derart hohen und schweren Schneeschicht existieren konnte? Oder war sowas ganz normal? One Autumn Leaf wusste es nicht. Bis jetzt hatte er sich nie sonderlich für derartiges interessiert und er würde sicherlich auch nicht mit einem Mal damit anfangen. Sein Spezialgebiet waren Kämpfe, nicht die Erforschung der Welt – das war Autumn Trees Spezialgebiet gewesen.  
Vorsichtig nahm er die kleine Blume in seiner Hand unter die Lupe. Damals, als sie das neu entstandene „Schneefeld" zum ersten Mal besucht hatten, hatten sie keine Blumen gefunden – hatten nicht einmal nach ihnen gesucht.

" _Woah! Sieh nur, Leafy! Ist das nicht unglaublich? Vor wenigen Tagen war das alles noch voller Blumen und jetzt gibt es außer den Bäumen nur noch Schnee, Schnee und noch mehr Schnee! Von Rot auf Weiß, ein ziemlich starker Kontrast findest du nicht auch?"  
„Ich finde, wir sollten einfach wieder zurück ins Gasthaus. Deine Nachforschungen vom letzten Mal haben uns auch kein Stück weiter gebraucht, außer dass du zu deiner überaus geistreichen Erkenntnis gekommen bist, dass du nichts verstehst und weiter forschen musst."  
„Sei nicht immer so negativ. Die Erkenntnis, dass man nichts weiß, ist sehr wichtig, um voran zu kommen! Wer meint, er wisse schon alle, wird niemals neues entdecken und verstehen! So jemand wird immer auf einem Punkt stehen bleiben und irgendwann wird er von allen anderen, die voranschreiten, zurückgelassen."  
„Ja, ja, was auch immer. Beeil dich einfach. Ich hab heute noch was vor."  
„Was denn? Ein Date? Mit wem? Wann? Wo?"  
„Ein Date zu einem Kampf mit Dester Dust. In einer Stunde am Thousand Waves Lake."  
„Oh, ja dann muss ich mich wohl sehr beeilen. Von hier dauert es ja schon gut eine dreiviertel Stunde bis man am Thousand Waves Lake ankommt. Warum hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt, dann wäre ich viel früher losgegangen!"  
„Genau deswegen!"  
One Autumn Leaf hatte zwar in der Regel kein Problem damit auch mal eine Nacht durchzumachen – und das kam leider öfters vor, wenn man durch eine von Monstern bewohnte Welt reiste –, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er gerne früh aufstand oder Schlafen nicht mochte. Er schlief gerne, insbesondere wenn er danach auch wirklich ausgeschlafen war und nicht im Halbschlaf durch die Gegend wandelte, nur weil Autumn Tree mal wieder irgendwas ganz, ganz dringen erforschen musste und eine Begleitung brauchte. Warum nahm er eigentlich nie seine Schwester Dancing Rain mit? Die war sicherlich für so einen Blödsinn zu haben. _

_Schmollend wandte sich Autumn Tree ab und starrte erst einmal vor sich hin. Viel zu sehen gab es hier nicht mehr. Soweit das Auge reichte, konnte man eine glänzend weiße Schneeschicht erblicken. Lediglich die Bäume, die das vorherige „Blumenmeer" auf zwei Seiten eingegrenzt hatten, brachten etwas Abwechslung in die Landschaft. One Autumn Leaf steuerte auf einen dieser Bäume zu, um zum einen seinem Freund nicht im Weg zu stehen, während jener alles genau unter die Lupe nahm, und zum anderen, weil er sich auf dem freien Feld nicht sonderlich wohl fühlte. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber es behagte ihm nicht, von nichts als unberührtem Schnee umgeben zu sein, ohne eine Möglichkeit die eigenen Spuren zurück zu verfolgen.  
Vom Gasthaus zum ehemaligen „Blumenmeer" brauchte man zu Fuß in der Regel eine Stunde, aber Autumn Tree und er hatten fast doppelt so lange gebraucht, da ein gewisser jemand den baldig verschwindenden Fußspuren nachgehen wollte – er hatte natürlich noch keine Erklärung, aber immerhin schon eine Vermutung, zumindest behauptete Autumn Tree das. _

_Kaum das One Autumn Leaf sich an den Stamm des Baumes gelehnte hatte, trat Autumn Tree auch schon in Aktion. Emsig untersuchte er den Schnee, die Bäume, rannte von links nach rechts und von rechts nach links. Mal hörte man von ihm Begeisterung, mal hörte man ihn sich beschweren – wenn er den Schnee genauer untersuchen wollte, musste er ihn mit in sein „Labor" nehmen, aber wie sollte er das anstellen ohne dass der Schnee vorher schmolz? Das Leben eines Forschers war wahrlich tragisch.  
One Autumn Leaf konnte darüber nur Lächeln. Zu sehen, wie viel Freunde Autumn Tree durch seine Forschungen erfuhr, erfreute ihn. Vielleicht weil er selbst jemand war, der nur schwer von etwas begeistert war? Vielleicht weil er selbst keine derartige Passion hatte? Natürlich machte es ihm Spaß gegen anderen im Kampf anzutreten oder neue Gebiete zu erkunden. Es war auch schön neue Taktiken auszuprobieren, aber schlussendlich entfachte nichts davon ein Feuer in ihm, so wie es bei Autumn Tree und seiner Leidenschaft zu sein schien. Seitdem sie sich auf Reisen begeben hatten, hatte Autumn Tree schon eine Menge erforscht und auch erschaffen. Die Kleindung die sie trugen, war von Autumn Tree konzipiert worden – das Schneidern hatten sie dann lieber einem Profi überlassen. Obwohl sie in einem Schneegebiet waren, in dem es logischerweise recht klar war, trugen sie keine Winterkleidung. Die einfach Stoffhose, der leichte Pullover und der Mantel – der mehr Dekoration war als etwas anderes – waren eigentlich nicht ausreichend um die Kälte von ihm fern zu halten und doch fror er nicht – das gleiche traf auch auf Autumn Tree zu. Der Grund waren die Materialen aus denen ihre Kleidung gefertigt worden war, diese hielten die Kälte, aber auch die Hitze von ihnen fern. Auch bot ihre Kleidung, wenn auch nur minimal, mehr Schutz vor Angriffen. Autumn Tree war wahrlich ein Genie.  
Und um diesem Genie ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen, behielt One Autumn Leaf die Fußspuren im Auge. Vielleichte konnte er ja irgendetwas erkennen, das seinem Freund bei der Lösung dieses Rätsels weiterhelfen konnte. Aber abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass für jeden verschwunden Fußabdruck zwei neue erschienen – Autumn Tree war sehr damit beschäftigt von A nach B und wieder zurück zu rennen – konnte er, zumindest seiner Ansicht nach, nichts auffällig verstellen. Nichtsdestotrotz würde er weiter beobachten, denn wer wusste schon welche Informationen für Autumn Tree von Nutzen sein könnten und welche nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit lag aber nicht mehr ungeteilt auf dem Boden.  
Nur weil er nicht der Typ für Forschung war und alles was dazugehörte lieber Autumn Tree überließ, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er seiner Umgebung keine Beachtung schenkte. Ganz im Gegenteil, wenn er eine neue Taktik ausklügelte, musste er seine Umgebung mit in Betracht ziehen, sie sich zu nutzen machen! Sobald sie in ein neues Gebiet kamen, fing er sofort an sich alles ganz genau anzuschauen, immerhin wussten sie ja nicht, ob nicht irgendwo ein Gegner lauerte. Leider gab es mehr als genug Leute, die sich einen Spaß daraus machten andere Reisende aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen und ihnen ihre Ausrüstung zu stehlen. Zudem gab es auch Kreaturen, wie die Goblins, die alles und jeden angriffen, der ihnen oder ihrem selbsternannten Gebiet zu nahe kamen.  
Zum Beispiel, wusste One Autumn Leaf, dass der Schnee ungefähr Kniehoch sein musste. Woher er das Wusste? Damals als sie das „Blumenmeer" zum ersten Mal besucht hatten, hatte sich One Autumn Leaf ebenfalls unter diesem Baum gesellt, um seinem Freund nicht im Weg zu stehen. Dieser Baum hatte eine auffällige Musterung in seiner Rinde, wodurch er sich ungefähr ausrechnen konnte, wie hoch der Schnee nun war. Der Baum hatte auf Hüfthöhe eine Einkerbung gehabt, die aussah als hätte jemand versucht den Baum an dieser Stelle zu fällen, aber nach ein paar Axtschlägen aufgegeben. Heute war diese Markierung aber nicht mehr auf Höhe der Hüfte, sondern weiter unten und so viel war One Autumn Leaf seit ihrem letzten Besuch hier nicht gewachsen.  
Interessant war auch die Tatsache, dass sie trotz der eigentlichen Höhe des Schnees, nur so tief ein sanken, dass sie einen Fußabdruck hinterließen, aber nie tiefer. _

_Die Stunden zogen an ihnen vorbei und eher sie sich versahen, war es schon Abend. Der Himmel war in ein sanftes rot gefärbt, wenn sie noch vor der Dunkelheit im Gasthaus sein wollten, mussten sie jetzt los – das angebliche Date mit Desert Dust war längst vergessen.  
Während ihres Aufenthalts auf dem „Schneefeld", wie es nun von allen genannt wurde, hatte Autumn Tree einen Hasen entdeckt, den er auch prompt eingefangen hatte und nun One Autumn Leaf in die Hände drückte, denn immerhin war Autumn Tree so vollbepackt mit seinen Forschungsobjekten, dass er keinen freien Platz mehr für das kleine Tierchen hatte. Schlussendlich war das auch keine schlechte Idee gewesen, da Autumn Tree auf ihrem Rückweg ausgiebig über seine Vermutungen, Entdeckungen und bevorstehenden Tests berichten musste und dies ging natürlich nur mit ausschweifender Gestik. _

_Ein paar Monate später kamen sie wieder zum „Schneefeld" – ihr letzter gemeinsamer Besuch dort._

One Autumn Leaf ließ sich unter dem Baum, unter dem er sich schon bei seinem ersten Besuch des „Blumenmeers" und bei seinem ersten Besuch des „Schneefeldes" niedergelassen hatte, nieder. Es hatte sich in all den Jahren nichts verändert. Der Schnee war noch immer Kniehoch und er fühlte sich noch immer auf dem freien Feld unwohl.  
Die Welt um das „Schneefeld" herum hingegen hatte sich durchaus verändert. Sie war größer geworden. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte ein Abenteurer einen noch unbekannten Berg entdeckt und diesen auch so gleich versucht zu erklimmen – was sich als schwieriger als gedacht herausstellte. Die ersten Meter waren recht leicht, musste man schließlich nur ein wenig durch einen kleinen Wald bergauf wandern – keine Monster, keine Halunken, kein steiler Aufstieg. Am Ende dieses kleinen Wanderweges befand sich eine Art Lichtung, die zur einen Seite steil bergab ging und zur anderen weiter bergauf führte. Um aber weiter nach oben zu kommen, mussten man erst über einen Fluss, den man nur überqueren konnte, wenn man über die mal mehr mal weniger großen Steine sprang – wer in den Fluss fiel wurde sofort von der starken Strömung mitgerissen und an den Fuß des Berges befördert – sofern man überhaupt überlebte, aber da es in dieser Welt sowas wie den Tod nicht gab, war es lediglich eine Frage der Zeit, bis man aus seinem Schlaf erwachte und weiter machte wie zuvor.  
Hatte man den Fluss überquert musste man an einer Schlucht vorbei. Der einzige Weg war ein schmaler Vorsprung an der Felswand. Wie viele waren dort in die Tiefen gestürzt? Zu viele. Interessanterweise änderte sich der Vorsprung, so als hätte er ein Eigenleben und wollte es den Abenteurern besonders schwer machen. Auf den Weg nach oben gab es auch immer wieder Abschnitte, die durch Wälder oder ähnliche Landschaften führten, in denen man sich aber, anders als zu Beginn, gegen gigantische Kreaturen behaupten musste, die einen an das ein oder anderen Monster aus den bereits bekannten Gegenden erinnerten – nur das diese Wesen weitaus stärker.  
Dieser seltsame Weg, der sich von selbst immer wieder veränderte, brachte allerlei Gerüchte und Theorien mit sich. Was war dort am Gipfel des Berges? Die einen vermuteten einen Schatz, die anderen magische Fähigkeiten, die einen dazu verhelfen sollten die Welt zu regieren, und wieder anderen meinten, es gäbe gar keinen Gipfel. One Autumn Leaf hatte sich nicht für diese Spekulationen interessiert. Was brachte es auch sich derartig den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, was da unter Umständen, möglicherweise, vielleicht auf dem gegebenenfalls nicht vorhanden Gipfel befand oder nicht? War es nicht besser, es einfach heraus zu finden? Seiner Meinung nach schon, weshalb er genau das dann auch getan hatte. Was sie dann am Gipfel, wenn man diesen Ort so bezeichnen konnte, fanden, überstieg all ihre Erwartungen und Vorstellungen. Der Gipfel war kein gewöhnlicher Gipfel, sondern eine neue Welt.

Diese neue Welt tauften sie „Heavenly Domain", während ihre alte Welt den Namen „Erste Welt" bekam. Und als wäre eine komplette neue Welt am Himmel nicht schon verrückt genug, stellten sie während ihrer Erkundungen in der „Heavenly Domain" fest, dass es scheinbar noch mehr Welten gab, die ebenfalls über einen Bergpfad mit der neuen Welt verbunden waren.  
Seitdem er die „Heavenly Domain" betreten hatte, war er nur selten wieder zurückgekommen, gab es dort doch so viel zu entdecken. Kaum meinten sie, sie hätten schon alles gesehen, entdeckte irgendwer ein neues Gebiet mit neuen Kreaturen und Schätzen. One Autumn Leaf war sich sicher, dass Autumn Tree vor Freunde geplatzt wäre, waren doch die Geheimnisse ihrer Heimat noch längst nicht alle gelüftet und entdeckt und nun gab es eine weitere Welt voller Geheimnisse. Mehr als nur einmal hatte sich One Autumn Leaf gewünscht, er könnte dem anderen etwas aus der „Heavenly Domain" mitbringen, aber leider war das nicht möglich.

In dieser Welt gab es keinen Tod. Der Tod konnte hier mit einem langen, komaähnlichen Schlaf gleichgesetzt werden, der diejenigen befiel, die ihre Grenzen in den Kämpfen gegen die Kreaturen dieser Welt oder andere Abenteurern überschritten – anstatt an ihren Wunde zu Boden zu gehen und nie wieder aufzustehen, schliefen sie lediglich ein, bis ihre Wunden geheilt oder ein Priester sich um sie gekümmert hatte.  
In dieser Welt gab es keinen Tod, aber es gab das „Verschwinden". Es war ein weiteres Mysterium dieser Welt auf das keiner eine Antwort hatte oder wusste, wie er es genau beschreiben sollte. Es kam immer mal wieder vor, dass Leute einfach von jetzt auf gleich verschwanden. Niemand wusste, wohin diese Leute verschwanden oder warum sie es taten. Sie alle wussten nur, dass es schmerzte, festzustellen, dass jemand, der einem nahestand, plötzlich weg war und wohl niemals wieder zurückkehren würde. Dieses „Verschwinden" zog viele Gerüchte und Theorien nach sich und mehr als genug Leute, die es erforschen wollten – nur wusste niemand, wie sie so etwas erforschen sollten.

One Autumn Leaf konnte sich noch sehr gut an den Tag, an dem Autumn Tree verschwand, erinnern. Es war ein warmer Tag gewesen, der Schnee hatte das Sonnenlicht reflektiert und damit nicht sonderlich zu One Autumn Leafs Wohlbehagen beigetragen und Autumn Tree hatte die knallroten Blätter der Bäume bestaunt. Sie waren erneut zum „Schneefeld" gekommen, um weitere Nachforschungen an zu stellen. Während also Autumn Tree in seinem Forscherdrang aufging und jede Schneeflocke unter die Lupe nahm, hatte One Autumn Leaf sich für ein Nickerchen unter einem der Bäume entschieden. Es war alles so friedlich gewesen, doch leider sollte es dieses Mal nicht so bleiben.  
Wie aus dem Nichts waren ein paar Gestallten erschienen, die zwar menschlich aussahen, aber One Autumn Leaf vom Verhalten her eher an die humanoiden Kreaturen des „Finster Waldes" erinnerten. Wer durch diese Welt wanderte, wer ein Abenteurer war, war immer auf einen Kampf vorbereitet, aber ein Hinterhalt war dennoch nicht vorteilhaft, insbesondere wenn der Gegner in der Überzahl war. Egal wie stark One Autumn Leaf war, egal wie gut er und sein Freund zusammenarbeiteten, alles und jeder hatte ein Limit und sie hatten ihres im Kampf gegen diese Gestalten erreicht. Das einst weiße „Schneefeld" hatte sich stellenweise in rot gefärbt.  
Der Sieg den sie errungen hatten, war kein einfach gewesen und forderte einen hohen Preis: Autumn Tree.

„ _Hey, was soll denn dieser Blick? Ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass wir uns verausgabt haben. Ich brauch nur ein wenig Ruhe und schon ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Sei doch so gut und bring mich nach Hause, ja. Es ist so kalt hier."  
Autumn Tree sollte nicht kalt sein. Seitdem er die Kleidung für sich, One Autumn Leaf und Dancing Rain geschaffen hatte, war es niemanden von ihnen jemals wieder kalt gewesen. Zwar war ihre Kleidung im Kampf in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, aber nicht derartig, dass sie die Kälte spüren sollten. One Autumn Leaf fror nicht und er hatte weitaus mehr abbekommen, immerhin war er an der Frontlinie, während Autumn Tree Rückendeckung bot.  
„Du siehst schrecklich aus", antwortete One Autumn Tree und versuchte dabei halbwegs gefasst zu klingen.  
Es war in der Tat nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich verausgabt hatten und es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass Autumn Tree am Boden lag, aber dieses Mal war irgendwie alles anders. Autumn Tree war so blass, dass er dem Schnee regelrecht Konkurrenz machen konnte und seine Hände waren eiskalt. _

Dancing Rain hatte das Verschwinden ihre Bruders sehr gefasst aufgenommen, was wohl daran lag, dass sterben und verschwinden zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Dinge waren. Der Tod war endgültig – man wusste, der andere würde nie wieder kommen – aber das Verschwinden war es nicht – vielleicht kam Autumn Tree ja eines Tages zurück? Bis jetzt war dies zwar nicht der Fall gewesen, aber die Hoffnung starb bekanntlich zu Letzt.  
One Autumn Leaf hingegen hatte die Sache ziemlich mitgenommen. Vielleicht weil er dabei war als Autumn Tree verschwand, vielleicht weil er sich noch immer viel zu gut daran erinnern konnte, wie Autumn Tree ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stand und immer blasser wurde – das Blut hatte One Autumn Leaf damals einfach ignoriert, weil man sowieso nie mit einem Blick sagen konnte, von wem das Blut nun wirklich stammte.  
Eigentlich war es keine gute Idee, dass er immer und immer wieder hier her zurück kam, aber auf eine morbide Art und Weise hatte sich das „Schneefeld" zu seinem Lieblingsort gewandelt – vermutlich weil er sich einbildete so Autumn Tree doch noch irgendwie nahe zu sein, obwohl der andere nicht mehr da war.  
Jedes Jahr zur selben Zeit kam er hier her und lauschte dem Wind, der sich stark nach Autumn Trees Lachen anhörte, und schwelgte in Erinnerungen.

Er hatte es schon vor langer, langer Zeit aufgegeben zu verstehen, wie diese Welt funktionierte und auch wenn er diese Welt an und für sich nicht ändern wollte, so gab es eine Kleinigkeit, die er durchaus ändern wollte.


End file.
